A Little Special Memory
by ZameGun
Summary: Drabble super pendek. Insomnia Kris kambuh. Ingatannya kembali pada masa ia baru mengenal Yixing dan tentang dongsaeng kesayangannya. (Bad Summary). Pair: Kris x Lay / Kray : agak OOC. Gaje. Yaoi. (!)Typho. Yang gak suka monggo klik close.


Title: A Little Special Memory

Author: Zame Gun

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Main Cast: Kris/Wu Yifan

Zhang Yixing/Lay

Other Cast: Oh Sehun

Rating: T

Length: Drabble(?)

Disclaimer: Semua Chara bukan punya saya. Serius!

(!) Yang tulisan miring/italic itu totally flashback (lihat judul)

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

_Malam yang sunyi. Seluruh penghuni asrama SM Highschool sudah terlelap. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang guru muda sekaligus pembina asrama putra yang juga tinggal di sana, Kris. Dan juga salah satu murid asrama sekolah itu, Sehun. _

_Wu Yifan, atau ia lebih suka dipanggil Kris, guru tampan yang mendapat jabatan istimewa sebagai pembina asrama. Suatu kehormatan yang terbilang hebat, mengingat usianya masih sangat muda. Banyak guru yang mendambakan wewenang yang dimiliki Kris saat ini._

_Di malam yang cukup cerah ini, Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Ditemani Kris. Mereka berdua duduk di balkon asrama lantai dua didampingi dua gelas cappucino panas, dengan bintang-bintang sebagai hiburan._

_Kris, guru yang paling dihormati di sekolah itu sering terkena insomnia. Dan Sehun juga. Hal yang ini yang membuat mereka dekat, layaknya kakak adik. Mengingat Kris yang juga sangat berprestasi, sudah memiliki pekerjaan mapan seperti ini bahkan sebelum ia lulus kuliah. Umur mereka berdua yang hanya berbeda beberapa tahun membuat mereka sangat dekat._

_Entah kenapa, sang guru dan murid ini senang sekali menunggu kantuk datang sembari mengobrol, saat semuanya tertidur._

"_Hyung.." Sehun memulai pembicaraan._

"_Hm?" Kris menjawab sambil menyesap cappucino-nya._

"_Jadi itu tadi guru baru yang bernama Mr. Zhang Yixing?" Sehun berbicara lirih, namun sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai._

"_Lalu?" Kris mengerti benar arah pembicaraan yang diinginkan Sehun. Tapi tampaknya ia cuek saja dengan hal itu._

"_Cantik, cerdas, lembut bicaranya... Hmm.. Cocok sekali untuk disukai ya." Sehun semakin menyeringai, dan dengan ikhlas Kris menyentil pucuk kepala muridnya yang usil itu. _

"_Aww! Kau kasar sekali, Hyung!"_

_Kris mendengus. _

"_Sudahlah jujur saja. Kau itu tak pandai berbohong. Terlihat sekali kau tak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya. Kau pasti suka padanya, kan?"_

"_Menurutmu?"_

"_Ish, kau masih tidak mau jujur juga, Hyung. Sayang sekali Mr. Zhang itu guruku. Kalau saja aku seumuran dengannya, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta dengannya."_

"_Dalam mimpimu. Sayangnya dia milikku." Kali ini giliran Kris yang menyeringai._

"_Cih, bahkan mengajaknya bicara saja pun kau tak berani.."_

"_Aku tahu kau dijodohkan dengannya, Hyung. Tapi bukan berarti kau seolah tak kenal dengannya seperti itu. Kau itu terlalu dingin, kau tahu?" _

_Kris yang merasa diomeli oleh muridnya sendiri menunduk dalam. Hening cukup lama. Sehun membiarkan guru sekaligus hyungnya itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri._

_..._

_..._

"_Bukan maksudku mendiamkannya, aku hanya..." Kris yang akhirnya membuka suara meski lebih lirih dari sebelumnya._

"_Hanya apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran._

"_..."Kris terdiam._

"_Hanya apa, Hyung?" sehun mengguncangkan bahu Lay seolah ingin mengembalikan kesadaran Kris._

"_... aku..."_

"_Ya?" Sehun mulai gemas._

"_Malu..." Kris menunduk semakin dalam._

"_Mwo? Bwahahahahaha!" Tawa Sehun meledak seketika. Ia terus tertawa sampai ia kelelahan. Kris masih duduk di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah kesal._

"_Tapi.. Hyung.."_

"_Apa lagi? Sudah puas kau tertawa?" Sergah Kris, ketus sekali. _

_Sayangnya itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk Sehun._

"_Apa kau... benar-benar menyukai Mr. Zhang?"_

_Kris menoleh. Ditatapnya murid yang nakal tapi sangat ia sayangi ini._

"_Tidak..." Kris bergumam pelan. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit._

_Sehun mengernyit sejenak. Kemudian terlonjak lalu berseru "Kau tidak suka padanya? Berarti aku ada kesempatan, Hyung? Whoaa.. Kalau begitu aku akan mendekatinya besok.." dan Sehun kembali mendapat jitakan manis dari sang guru._

"_Tunggu aku selesai bicara, Hun."_

_Sehun mengelus dua benjolan yang tercipta malam ini di kepalanya. Kejam sekali gurunya satu ini. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang._

"_Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi.. mencintainya mungkin..?" Nada bicara Kris terdengar ragu. Namun Sehun yang sudah terlalu dekat dengannya menangkap keyakinan dari perkataan Kris._

_Mata Sehun berhenti mengerjap. "Akhirnya, kau mengaku juga. Aku bilang pada Mr. Zhang ah besok. Atau aku harus mulai memanggilnya.. 'Lay Hyung'?" Sehun melenggang santai menuju kamarnya._

"_YA! Sehun! Awas kau!"_

_Kebalikan dari nada bicaranya yang marah, Kris malah tersenyum. Kini ia sendirian di balkon. Matanya beralih memandang bintang-bintang yang amat terang malam ini. _

_._

_._

_._

"Kris... kenapa belum tidur? Apa insomniamu kambuh lagi?" suara lembut Lay menghentikan lamunan Kris.

Kris sedang menonton televisi sebelumnya. Tapi acara berita favoritnya sejak tadi sudah berganti dengan program lain sejak tadi. Berganti dengan melamun, menatap kosong televisi sambil senyam-senyum. Rupanya ia terlalu sibuk mengingat masa lalu.

"Tidak juga" jawab Kris seadanya.

"Tapi ini tengah malam, Kris. Ku kira kau tertidur disini tadi. Istirahatlah, besok kau ada jam mengajar pagi, kan?" Ujar Lay khawatir.

Kris menoleh. Ekspresi Lay kali ini membuatnya gemas. Ah, tidak. Semua perubahan ekspresi Lay adalah yang terbaik di mata Kris. Ia menatap Lay tanpa berkedip.

Lay bingung dengan ditatap Kris. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kris kau kenapa?"

Oh astaga. Kris semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Tapi.. poppo dulu, ne?" Kris tersenyum jahil.

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini.." ucap Lay yang terlihat cemberut. Namun dikecupnya juga pipi kiri Kris. Kemudian ia kembali di posisi duduknya semula. Ia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Lay ah.. " panggil Kris. Lay mendongak.

"Ck, apa lagi? Kau harus istirahat se-"

Lay lupa. Kris tidak akan pernah mau hanya dengan ciuman di pipi.

Ia sakarang menyerah membiarkan bibirnya dilumat bibir Kris. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris.

Kris semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lay hingga tidak berjarak lagi. Semakin intens melumat bibir kissable Lay. Hingga akhirnya Lay memukul-mukul pelan punggung Kris karena kehabisan napas.

Keduanya menghirup udara dengan rakus.

"Sudah. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Big Baby." Lay berjalan dahulu ke kamar mereka dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dan Kris mengetahui itu.

Ia tersenyum lalu menyusul ke kamar uuntuk segera istirahat. Senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya.

Ah, ia sangat bersyukur benar-benar bisa memiliki namja manis ini.

.

.

.

a/n:

Sejujurnya sih saya ini Kray hard shipper. Tapi gak keberatan juga kok sama pair yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa gak tega buat fic uri Lay yang rate m. Gak tega sama muka polosnya (apa sih?)


End file.
